Innoccent Dreaming
by Phantom of Genesis
Summary: Death, dream, alive again..sort of. Meet Sora, a 17 year-old who was brought back as a phantom, and must devourer the tormented souls of humans transformed into demons to stay alive. This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate reviews.
1. Warning

Warning: This story contants male/male (yaoi) relationship, along with female/female (yuri), and the usual female/male. There is violence, though, it isn't too horribly graphic and there is soft religion-bashing (May increase later on.) If you are offended by any of these, don't read. But, I cannot stop you, and if you do read, don't flame me and all that, because I really won't care. It would just be an annoyance.   
  
  
Story: I know this story is terribly writen, but this is the first draft of a comic/manga, so, go alittle easy, but I would like some constructive critisim. You are more than welcome to or to not review me. Though, if I do get reviews I may write a bit faster than normal, lol. Chapters won't go up fast, but each will be fairly large. I'd like to give credit also to my friend who has put forth time to help me write and design characters. Oh, and this story, characters, and etc. are copyrights, so, please don't use them, which I doubt anyone would do anyway. 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is chapter 1. Yeah, long..so, read and tell me if I suck, or if I should go on, lol.  
  
***  
  
The scent of the budding blossoms and the soft, eligant smell of petals wetted by morning dewdrops. The moon set on it's throne in the sky with pride as it's warriors, the stars, keep on ther guard, shining their lights brightly through the skies. Other than the stars and the dim lit moon, it was dark, only darkness to keep them company. Sleep had grabbed up the world, and now codded it in it's rest until the sun finally decided to rise over Mt. Fuji in the distance. One hide in this darkness, taking in the night as it came, embracing it as six white wings stay spread out in all their sinful glory. A slender, pure white figure was attacted to those wings, brilliant pink eyes survaying the surroundings. Winged Figure: *Whispering* I know you're here..come out an dplay with me.. Birds shreek out, wings beating as they take flight into the night sky. Apparently, they had been frightened by something, or someone. Winged Figure: I know you're there now..why do you hide from me..? Are you playing Hide-N-Seek..? As a slender, feminine hand extends, a halo appears in thin air, dropping into the figures hand as he grips to it. Winged Figure: If this is how you want to play, then shall be it! Swinging forth, the circular halo cuts through the air in silence, a scream that sounded almost animalistic crying out as the halo returns to the angels hand. Winged Figure: Found ya.. With a shreek from hell, a large creature leaps up into the air, it's hands massive claws, though, it's body seemed humanish. Creature: I'lL KiLl YoU, InSeCt!!! Winged Figure: Let's see you try.. set out again, sparks of gold lingering in it's divine path. A painful cry erupts as it cuts through the flesh of the creature, though, it seem comes. Creature: DiE!!! Both lethal claws spring forth, only to be dodged in an array of spins and flips by the winged creature. The winged one is not so lucky though, as the nightmare demon grabs ahold of a wing in it's clawed grasp. Creature: I'lL tEaR YoU ApArT!!!! Just as the creature begins to twist at the figures wings, it's body contorts, twisting and writhing. Gold shines through as blood begins to splatter out. A convulsing body falls as the halo returns to it's masters hands, and disappears in a heart beat. Winged Figure: Tisk, tisk...all talk and no play..you were no fun at all.. Landing, the winged one folds in it's wings, allowing them to sink underneath his flesh as he kneels. A hand is placed over the demon creatures twitching body. As a light begins to emit from a cross abotut he winged creatures neck, the demon's figure slowly decomposes, rots, and slips into a dust, soon swept away by the springs fresh breeze. The savoir had won once again. The sun tries to smiles it's horrible burning rays down fro the galaxy, but without luck as the smog of the world holds it within a thick, neverending darkness. Plants have been modifide, or what little of them were saved, namely the sakura trees that lined the streets. They were the only brightness except for the array of neon lights and signs that stood tall on skyscrapers. The sounds of business men and women dashing across the intersecton to get to their awaiting jobs and paper work that was probably stacked miles high in their 'in box' echoed throughout the air. Horns sounded as drivers gained their usual rage, driving bumper to bumper, expecting the person infront of them to go faster. As business went, so did the schools, and students were busy themselves running through the steel gates of their school. Some students sat outside the gates, gossiping on and on about this and that as others tried to grind out the last bits of homework before school started. A few students rolled up in nice cars, as others were forced to pedal their hearts out on bikes. One student, in particular, drove up, stereo blaring, and windows tinted. A convertable, fashioned in black and red paint. It was a beautiful car, no one could deny that simple fact. The driver, no else, was any less beautiful than the car as he slide out, and set an alarm set on his car. Fangirls: Hidehira!!! The boy lifted his head some, casually brushing black and blue strands of loose hair away from an arrogantly smiling face. A set of blue and brown eyes switch from side to side, and gives another flick of his hair. Hidehira: S'up... The girls seemed to just go weak in the knees, almost to the point of fainting as the male student tosses his backpack over one shoulder, and heads off through the gates of the school yard. Fangirl 1: *Hearts* He is -sooo- cool! Fangirl 2: *Dreamily* Yeah... The girls peered over eachother, fighting for a look at the boy as a straight feeling emits over their bodies. Fangirl 1: Brr! Did it just, like.. get cold..? Fangirl 2: It's spring! It's always cold in the morning! Fangirl 1: No, uh..it was jus, like..different! Slowly, in a glow of silence, a very pale, short boy steps forwards from the sidewalk, his head held downwards with streams of white concealing a face within. His feet come to a sudden halt as a strange cross about his throat emits a soft, yet cold glow, the bottom rising from his chest to point towards one of the girls. Fangirl 1: Who's he..? Fangirl 2: Who's who..? Fangirl 1: Him! The girl lifts a finger to point, only to soon cower back as the pale face lifts to reveal a small smirk. The boy steps forwards as the girl backs away. Pale Boy: *Chuckles* The boy went onwards, and off to class as the girl looked after him. Fangirl 2: What a weirdo! Fangirl 1: ... Fangirl 2: Hey..? Seki..? *Screams* As the girl turns, she sees her friend fallen to the ground, convulsing as pools of blood gurgle up from her throat. Fangirl 2: Someone, get help!!! ***Classroom* Teacher: Anno, Ryuichi.. Male Student: Here! Teacher: Sadamoto, Yoko.. Female Student: Here!! Teacher: Azumi, Saeko.. herself present. Saeko: Her--ow! Xuan! Saeko pulled away from the rough poking he did. Xuan: I didn't do nothin'! Your trippin'! Saeko: *Sighs Irritated* Teacher: Seung, leave Miss Azumi alone for once.. Xuan's face contorts into one of complete innocence as his hands fling up into the air. Xuan: Aw, c'mon! I'm jus' playin' wit' her! Teacher: Seung.. Xuan: *Face Faults* Yes, sensei.. With a huffs, Xuan lets his head drop to press his forehead aganst the desk as Saeko gives out a light giggle. Voice: You ain't smooth at all, Xuan.. Xuan: Oh, shut the hell up, Hide! stands behind him, her hands rubbing over his shoulders and neck gently in a massage. The teacher eyes Hidehira with a glare, and just shakes his head. Teacher: Sasayaki is here, and Miss Honda, take a seat.. Without a word, the girl plops down into Hidehira's lap, invoking a large grin from him. Teacher, I meant -in a desk- Miss Honda.. Hidehira: Aw, she's fine right here, sensei! Teacher: Sasayaki..shut your maw of a mouth.. The girl gives out a whine as she reluctantly stands, only to give out a light squeek and a giggle. Hidehira pulls his hand away from her ass, and gives a small wink before the girl retreats to her desk to take a seat. Teacher: Now, class..settle your hormones down and listen to me! We have a new student today and he....is not..her--- With a gentle slide, the thin class door was opened, a pair of strange sneakers entering. Teacher: Oh, there he is! Class! This is own new student, Takarai, Sora! Make him feel welcome, or atast give a little effort to try.. lenght white hair covering most of his face, only allowing one brilliant pink eye to show through. Girl 1: Oh, wow! He' -sooo- short! Girl 2: Who cares! He's fine as hell! Sora snorted lightly in disgust to the two gawking females. Teacher: Now, Takarai, take a seat. Sora shrugs his shoulders and begins trailing off to the back of the classroom in a slow pace. A suitcase is placed gently by his desk before he takes a seat as far awar as he could get from anyone. Saeko had kept her eyes glued to his figure just as soon as he had entered, and leaned over to poke at Xuan's arm. Saeko: *Whisper* Xuan...Xuan! Xuan: Mmm...? Xuan's head lifts to glance about. His eyes held a look of sleep and confusion. Saeko: We have a new student.. Xuan: Uh..? Is she hot..? Saeko: It's a guy..and..his name is Sora. Xuan: S---o..alotta people have tha' name. It's like..one of the most fuckin' common names.. Saeko: But, ugh! Nevermind, you dumbass! Go back to sleep! Xuan: Mm..okay.. In a matter of moments, Xuan had fallen back into a deep sleep on his text book. Saeko peered over at Hidehira, who seemed busy right now with his fangirls. With a small whine, she spies over her shoulder at the new boy, only to give out a light squeek. His eyes were locked onto hers, staring as if he could see right into her very soul. A hand lifts, trying to give a friendly gesture, but he seemed to only stare slightly more before turning his glance up to the now speaking teacher. Teacher: Now, I want you to answer questions 1-18 in chapter 7 on pg. 203. Get in partners. Now get to work, dammit! This is due at the end of the period! *Sighs* I need a new job.. Girls scattered over towards Hidehira, trying desprately to be the one he picks. A finger taps his bottom purple lip before his eyes shift towards Saeko. Hidehira: You wanna work with me, chic? I don't wanna do this shit.. Saeko blinked her eyes a few times as girls scowled and started to complain. Saeko gave a small smile as she glanced to the new student. Saeko: I'm going to go work with him..sorry, Hide..but it looks like you have alotta who--er, girls that want to work with you anyway. Hidehira: *Sighs x Pout* Fine! With that, Saeko gathers up her binder and text book and steps over towards the boy who already seemed like he was doing his work. Saeko: Hey! The boys eyes jolt up, shooting a glares towards Saeko. Sora: ... Saeko blinks her eyes and gives out a nervous giggle. Saeko: *Sweatdrop* Um, would you like to work together..? Sora: ... Sora's eyes move away, back to the black text of the book as he adjust a set of glasses on the bridge of his nose. Saeko: Um, do you...rememb--- Sora: Stay away from me...never talk to me again.. Saeko recoils at Sora's words, his mouth agape, soon to close as avoice sounds over the speakers. Speaker: Attention! Everyone head down to the assembly room! A student was found near dead at the school gates! We need to test everyone for sickness, virus, etc.! Again, head to the assembly room for testing please. Thank you. An uproar had spread out through the school, students crying while others become paniced, popping pills into their mouths. A sly smile arises of Sora's lips as he stands, a hand reaching down for his suitcase. Without a word, he exits out from the room. Sora: *Whispers* You're welcome... ***Libery*** Silence was the usual. Even if there was an accident, this place still remembered the quiet sanctuary for those who wanted to get away, using their imagination with the text of another. Even if it were lunchtime, other students wish to just get away from the hectic school day. The buzzing of computers filled the silence, along with the usual turning of book pages. A fingertip pressed to the screen of a computer. Saeko: *Whispers* Hm, I got mail today.. Another touch of the screen, and the electronic letter folds open before Saeko's eyes. Saeko: *Whsipers* Hm..Mad..Hatter..? one slender one comes up, pressing down on 'delete'. Voice: You don't need to read that... Saeko: Huh, wha'..?! S-Sora..?! Sora looks down towards her, a blank stare held within his eyes. Sora: ... Without another word, Sora turns and walks calmly out from the libery, leaving Saeko in completely confusion. Saeko: So..ra.. Voice: Who's the Snowflake..? Saeko: Uh..? Saeko turns quickly to stare up into soft yellow eyes. Saeko: Oh, Xuan.. Xuan: Hey! Don't sound so excited to see me, shi'.. Saeko: I'm sorry..just a little out of it. Xuan: Who the fuck was that..? Saeko: ...I don't know.. ***Hall*** Hidehira: *Laughs* Oh yeah! That party! Fangirl 1: Yeah! So, like..are you going to come, Hide? Fangirl 2: It'd be cool if you came, Hide! There's goin' to be a keg, and karoke! Hidehira: Hm..sounds temptin', aw, shit. I'm there! Fangirl 1 and 2: *Heart* Yes! We'll see you tonight, Hide! Hidehira started off down the hall, a hand flicking back hair only to bump right into someone. Hidehira: Hey! Watch the fuck out! Pink irises stare upwards from beneath thick masses of white. A gasp is taken in by Hidehira as he looks over the one he walked into. Hidehira: Hey, aren't you--- Sora: ... Sora moves around Hidehira, walking off down the hall, continuing off to wherever his destination is. Hidehira watches Sora walk off. Hidehira: Sora..? ***Flashback*** Lilttle Hidehira: Ready or not, here I come! Large dual colored orbs peer from side to side as Hidehira begins forward, off in search for his friends. Little Hidehira: I'll find you!  
  
Little Hidehira: *Laughs* I know someones there! I'll get you! dashes from his hiding spot, and tries to get his eyes placed onto the safety base. Little Hidehira: Sora! You can't get away! Little Sora: *Giggles* I will! *Sings* You can't get me! Hidehira laughs as he wait for Sora to make his mad dash. His head shoots up at the sound of an engine, which gave Sora's his chance. Little Hidehira: Sora, wait! The large car was in sight, though Sora couldn't hear through his giggling and the rushing of his heart beating. Hidehira runs across the street right infront of the car, and leaps. A horn sounds loudly as the car continues on. Little Sora: Er..erm.. Little Hidehira: Are you okay?! Little Sora: *Sniffles* My nose hurts.. Hidehira slowly pulls himself off from Sora's body, and pulls him up. Little Hidehira: I tried to tell you there was a car coming! You woulda got ran over! Sora's eyes begin to glaze over. Little Hidehira: *Sweatdrop* Oh, don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt your nose! Little Sora: You saved me, Hide! Hidehira blinks a few times, and scratches the back of his head with a laugh. Little Hidehira: Well..you're my bestest friend! I promised I'd protect you, right..? Little Sora: Y-yeah.. Little Hidehira: Then I always will! ***End Of Flashback*** Sora moved down a dark alleyway alone, the light of the moon making his white hair seem a bit more radiant than it normally is. Gutters that hung down in a rather shabby manner off the sides of buildings let drops of water trickle against the dirty ground forming a pool of murk that would more than likely spawn some mosquitos in the near future. His footsteps carried him through several of these pools letting splashing noises break the silence of the night. Dark Haired Youth: Took your sweet ass time didn't you? The voice seemed through echo from the darkest corners of the alley way, the voice was monotone, emotionless like the person was devoid of all feelings. Sora looked about for the source of the voice, which didn't take him hard to find. Sora: Not like I needed to hurry anyway. Dark Haired Youth: Eh, I guess not. The voice seemed to be coming from a rooftop where a rather shady figure could be seen in the pale light of the moon. The youth leapt off the building, not something people should really try from that altitude, but he'd be alright. The boots he had equipped himself in made a rather loud thud as they came in contact with the hard concrete ground, splashing a bit of the putrid water about aswell. Sora: What's on the agenda for tonight? Dark Haired Youth: Like I know. Sora: You don't have anything planned? Dark Haired Youth: Hell no. Sora: Well dammit..what the hell are we gonna do then Lucien? Lucien: We'll find something. Not like it's hard to find some entertainment around here. Sora: "Entertainment"? Lucien: You know, ass kickings..things of that sort. Sora: I...guess that's...entertaining.. Lucien: Hell of a whole lot better than standing around with nothing to do. Sora: Well that's right. Lucien: You know what they say about idle hands.. Lucien bursts into laughter at the comment he just made and simply shakes his head, tossing strands of ebony about his ghostly visage. His dark eyes fixate upon Sora's face for a moment. Lucien: Lets get moving.. Sora: Yes, lets. They moved out of the alley and onto the sidewalks that lined the city streets, the brightness of the street lights shining down upon the two rather odd looking characters that had simply emerged from a dark corner of the city. They looked like some sort of social deviants that were just wandering the streets waiting to mug someone. They wandered down the sidewalks amidst a crowd of several people, made it rather stuffy, especially for people who were anti-social. Lucien: Damn people..bumping into me. Sora: Atleast you're not short..people atleast notice you. Lucien: What? Gettin' stepped on or somethin'? Sora: No..but they keep bumping into me.. Sora looked around his surroundings his gaze resting upon a corner store which was now his focus. Sora: Ice cream! Lucien: What? Where? Sora pointed towards the shop that had caught his attention, he was like a child almost, one that was intent on getting his hands on a sweet treat. Sora moved towards the ice cream place with Lucien not too far behind. They both stepped in and walked towards the register where a rather unmotivated looking girl awaited them. Cashier: Can I help you..? Lucien: Yeah..we wouldn't be standing infront of you unless we needed your help. The cashier simply rolls her eyes to his smart-ass comment. Sora: I want uh, three scoops of green tea ice cream on a waffle cone. Cashier: And you? Lucien: I don't want nothin', 'less you got some kinda liqour back there. Cashier: Believe me sir, if we had liqour I wouldn't be this attentive. Lucien: You're not very attentive now. Sora: Just leave her alone already so we can get out of here. Lucien: C'mon, you're killin' my joy. Cashier: Whatever...anyway, it's gonna be $3.50. Sora paid the cashier and in exact currency, not really wanting to bother with the whole change thing. In a few moments the cashier returned with the ice cream cone and handed it to Sora. He took the cone and proceeded out the door of the shop with his tongue lapping up the ice cream in a rather joyous manner, he was obviously enjoying the taste of it. Lucien: Quit lickin' that ice cream like that or I'm gonna put you on that corner to make me some money. Sora: Be quiet. Sora turned slowly only to bump into a tall stranger, the cone was knocked out of his hand and onto the rather large, fluffy coat that the stranger had on. Sora: Ah shit. Sora gazed up towards the taller man that was dressed rather..flamboyantly, not something commonly worn by people. Sora: Ah..gomen nasai.. The man looked down towards Sora with a look of utter disdain, he wasn't too pleased now that his expensive white coat had a large green stain on it. Guy in Coat: Say sucka! What's the big deal gettin' that shit on my threads? Sora: Sucka..? Lucien: This guy looks like he's outta one of those old pimp movies. Guy in Coat: Yeah little man, you's 'bout to get cut up in this bitch if you don't cough up some money to pay for the cleanin'. Sora: I said I was sorry..but I am not going to pay you for it. Lucien: He's a damn pimp! Look at the hat, the coat, the suit..he's got a damn scepter too! Pimp: I'm 'bout to make the both of you my bitches if you don't get to payin' me up. Sora's lips curled into a frown, he had lost his cone and now he had to deal with a jackass that couldn't speak proper english. Sora: I told you, I'm not going to pay you shit. Pimp: Listen' lil' brotha, I don't know who you thinks you is but 'round here is my territory. You bettah show me some respect now or someones gonna get cut. Lucien: Shut your damn mouth uh, Silky, or whatever kinda name you have. "Silky": You don't talk to me like that, I'm fuckin' god around here. Sora: Didn't you hear? God is dead. Lucien: And since you're god..and you're alive maybe we'll have to kill you so there'll be truth to our words hm? "Silky": What? You's a straight foo' to think you can fuck with me. You know I'm straight packin' some heat. The pimp opened up his coat to reveal a rather large caliber of hand gun stowed quite neatly into the side of his pants. "Silky": Now we can either handle this all business like or we can get into some gangland shit. Sora: That's all you have? That's not frightening at all. Lucien: Looks more like a kids toy. Sora: Maybe it's a cap gun. Lucien: Probably. By this time the pimp was getting rather fed up with being disrespected by these two. His blood was boiling inside his body and the rage of a thousand men was ready to explode and release it's wrath upon the two that dared to defy him. The two youths stood defiant as ever, most would probably be frightened by a mere threat made by this man but not these two, these two didn't even give him a second thought. Lucien: Hey, I got an idea. How 'bout you pay for my buddies ice cream? Since your dumbass ran into him and made him drop it. Sora: That's a good idea right there. "Silky": Man..hell no, I aint doin' that shit! Lucien: Hey, you're less likely to get hurt this way. "Silky": You two little punks hurt me? That's some funny shit. The pimp brandished his gun, quite tired of playing games with these two and now rather intent on showing them some respect for him. "Silky": Now how we gon' do this? The hard way? Or the easy way? A gem on the crucifix that Sora wore began to emit a bright light and then suddenly pointed towards the man that was attempting to assault them. Sora: Hey, look at that. It's point at him. Lucien: So, he's one of them..? Sora: Yep. Lucien: So..lets get down to business. Sora: Yeah, lets do that. Lucien: So demon..ready to die? "Silky": Demon? How did you..know..? Sora: Doesn't matter, you're going to die anyway. The pimp recoiled a bit taking a few steps back, a low groan escaped from between his lips which soon contorted into a rather rabid smile. His voice became a bit distorted as his lips parted to speak once more. "Silky": I'm not going to make it that easy for you.. A rather cold wind began to blow as the pimp began to release a rather disturbing laugh, this made some of the people that had been observing the spectacle began to scurry away from the scene. His mass began to increase dramatically the arms of the coat and suit that he had on ripping at the increase of his body. The legs of his riduculously colored pants also began to rip and become tattered at the increase of girth. His facial features also began to change, his eyes becoming dark and empty and the visible flesh becoming a grayish color, the color that stone usually takes on. His transformation was soon complete and he stood before them a very large pillar of strength, far more fearsome than the fleshy pimp that had once bothered them. "Silky": I'm going to rip you limb from limb..then drink the blood from the your severed torso.. Lucien reached a hand up to cover his mouth, obviously he was trying to fight laughter. Though menacing the demon looked rather..ridiculous, it was hard for him to look really threatening while he was still in that get up. Lucien: Take a look at that..that's gotta be the most dumb-ass looking demon we've ever fought. Sora: *laughing* Yeah, really, look at the hat..he's still got it on!  
  
So, whatchu think of my 'mad skillz'? lol. I know, I'm an idiot.. 


End file.
